Maybe
by writelivelove
Summary: It worked out for his parents right? So maybe, maybe it would work out for me and him. Maybe. Skye's thoughts post kiss. Not very good summary but it does give you some more perspective.


**A/N: So I know that this sucks. It's a whole bunch of ideas jumbled into one. So in short it really sucks. Not my best work. AT ALL. Its post kiss in what remains. I was sooo mad when josh was all like "Sorry still in love with Kara but I like you too." I was like what the heck! She is in the future in a different freaking time stream! But I didn't say that aloud because my parents where in the room. Lol.**

**Also I believe this is the only the seconded Skye & Josh thing on here so people fans of this couple start posting! Its all Maddy and Mark! And I love them (Naomi Scott is awesome in Lemonade Mouth) but I just aren't always in the mood for them. So with that public service announcement here we go with the one shot type thingy.**

That was it. I was done. I was done with the world; I was done done with everything! Ok so maybe I was being a little over dramatic. But I mean come on you don't kiss a girl who you know likes you and then say:

"Oh sorry. I still have feelings for my ex."

But then again she isn't technically his ex... They just had to say goodbye. But you do get my drift right?

At first I thought it was me. I thought that when he pulled away that I was just that bad of a kisser. And it made perfect sense. The last time I kissed someone was in the summer before 9th grade. My friends had dared me to kiss this guy that everyone liked. Max Welsh. He had said I wasn't half bad but still, I was of practice.

When he had asked me if I hated him I wanted to say  
>"No. I just strongly dislike you!"<br>But I didn't. Mostly because it wasn't true and somewhat because I didn't want him to hate me.

It came out like "No I do not hate you... Josh." His name was at a softer volume than the rest of the statement. It was more if an afterthought than anything. I just wanted to say it. I like the way it sounded. The sh at the end. The way it tastes in my mouth. Is that possible? For a name to have a taste? I wonder if he likes the way my name sounds in his mouth. I know I like the way he says it.

When everyone else says my name the k in the end is louder than the other end letters. You can't hear the y or e. When he says it the k is barley there and he drags out the e. It's softer, gentler. I wonder if it tastes good too. If it does have a taste then does he like it?

Probably not as much as he likes his old girlfriend though. When he told me about her he said

"She was kind of like you."

That gave me hope that maybe I was his type or he would want someone to remind him of her so we would get together.

But that kiss ruined everything.

Isn't the kiss supposed to make everything better! I've seen the movies from the 21st century and that's what happens. That's how it's supposed to happen! Right?

But thinking about it it was a horrible first kiss. Well more like the entire senario was horrible. Especially what happened afterword. Thanks to me it was our first and probably now last kiss.

He had promised that he would bring her here. He said that would make him happy. At the time I thought that maybe I could make him happy. Help him leave Kara in the past or technically it would be the future but whatever! Just help him forget about her. But apparently that wasn't the case. And seeing him there looking so sad knowing that I could do something about it, even if it would cost my own happiness, I couldn't not just tell him.

I remember closing my eyes before I spoke. I wanted to make sure that I was okay with what I was doing. I figured out that I wasn't but in the end it wasn't about me being okay, it was about Josh being happy. And if he was happy then I was happy.

Oh who am I kidding! I knew that I was going to regret it later but at the time it seemed like a good idea. Huh. Now I sound like his parents. At the time it seemed like a good idea. But then again it turned out alright for them. So maybe it'll turn out alright for me and him. Maybe. Maybe Kara won't be able to come to Terra Nova... maybe. Maybe.

That sounds selfish. And I don't want to be it's just, Josh is one person that if I lose as a friend then my life would suck. He is the best friend I have wanted my entire life and I just don't want anything to change that ever.

Huh. And speak of the devil there he is coming down the path to my house. Lovely. He is here no doubt to talk about Kara. Great. My favorite subject. But I can't help but think that maybe just maybe….


End file.
